lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraq/First Kiss
Iraq Plot George and Jeb are watching TV before school, when George notices all anyone on TV is talking about is the war in Iraq. George Sr. gets mad at the boys stating that they know they're only allowed to watch "FOX News", and that nobody was reporting on anything good about Iraq. At school George and his friends are discussing what they are getting their dad's for fathers day, with George being determend to get his dad a present good enough to cheer him up. The cronies decide to go to Iraq to find some good news to bring home to George's dad. The only good thing they find in Iraq is the US Embassy, but no press is allowed inside. Finally the kids find a war orphan, nicknamed Lamey by Lil' George, who Condi and Rummy convince George to take home, reasoning if his father adopted him it would be an excelent story. On Father's Day George presents Lamey to his dad who agrees that the story would be great, but Jeb hugs Lamey too hard and kills him. The Bush's then hide the body in the trash and distract the public with a free Whitehouse screening of "Weekend and Bernie's". Characters *Lil' George *George Bush Sr. *Barbara Bush *Jeb Bush *Lil' Rummy *Lil' Condi *Lil' Cheney First Kiss Plot The gang has a contest to see which one of them can get a girl to kiss them first. George tries to get Laura to kiss him, and Cheney tries with a number of girls at school, all of whome reject him. Distraught Cheney is seduced by a sexually frustrated Barbara Bush, which causes him to get lodged in her uterus. Cheney is surgically removed and Condi wins the bet by kissing Lil' Hillary. Characters *Lil' George *Lil' Condi *Lil' Cheney *Lil' Rummy *Lil' Laura *Lil' Bill *Lil' Hillary *Barbara Bush *George Bush Sr. Trivia *This is the first time Condi contemplates changing her body to appeal to George. She later goes through with it in Three Dates. *Barbara's "relationship" with Cheney is the first depiction of sexual abuse on the series. Eventually every member of the crony squad ends up being sexually abused throughout the shows run. *This episode inspired a flash game hosted on Comedy Central's website called "Iraq Hero", a Guitar Hero clone using the Lil' Bush Band. *The opening credits gag is Lil' George crumpling up "The Bill of Rights". *George's tagline for "Iraq" is "Tonights episode: the one where I go to Iraq for some reason." *There is no tagline for "First Kiss", just a bumper where George tells the audience to help the war on terror by watching the commercials. Pop Culture References *In "Iraq" the Lil' Bush Band dresses as Guns N' Roses. *The White House screens the film "Weekend at Bernie's". *The entire scene of Barbara trying to seduce Cheney references "the Graduate", including the famous through the leg shot. *Cheney writes a letter to Penthouse Magazine *George Sr. reminds George and Jeb that they're only allowed to watch FOX News. Images tumblr_n0imubqkMn1s5z4l7o1_500.jpg LilBush_02.jpg tumblr_m8akxoqpxV1qkm34oo1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.25.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 2.44.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 2.57.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.48.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 1.55.57 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes About Parent/Child Relations Category:Episodes About Romantic Drama Category:Travel Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Lil' Cheney Category:Episodes Focusing on Barbara